wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Butterflies Flit
"Butterflies Flit" is a song that Greg sang in the Yummy Yummy album. Dorothy later sang it in Wiggly Safari. The Wiggles wrote this song with Anthony's mum, Marie. Listen Song Lyrics Butterflies flit from flower to flower Dancing their happy way Watching these beautiful colorful creatures Is how I spend my day. Song Credits Written by M. Field, M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field and G. Page (EMI Music Publishing Australia/Wiggly Tunes) Yummy Yummy Produced by M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field and G. Page. Engineered by Tony Douglass and Steve Pomfrett. Recorded at Noisegate Studios 1994 M. Cook: guitar • A. Field: bass J. Fatt: piano • G. Page: Vocal Wiggly Safari Vocals: Emma Pask Bass: Murray Cook Percussionist: Steve Machamer Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles and Dominic Lindsay Recorded and mixed at Electric Avenue, Sydney, Australia by Alex Keller Mastered at Studios 301 by Don Bartley LIVE Hot Potatoes! Produced By: Anthony Field Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay Bass: John O'Grady Keyboard: Tony Gardner Percussion: Dominic Lindsay Recorded at the Sydney Entertainment Centre by Robin Gist. Mixed and mastered at Electric Avenue Studios, Sydney, Australia by Robin Gist Dorothy the Dinosaur Music Produced by Anthony Field Co-Produced by Dominic Lindsay Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles and Dominic Lindsay Vocals: Carolyn Ferrie Violin: Maria Lindsay Viola: Angela Lindsay Cello: Margaret Lindsay Bouzouki: George Tseros Bass: David Stratton Recorded by Craig Abercrombie and Tim Gurner Mixed by Craig Abercrombie Mastered by Robin Gist Trivia * According to the Australian album release, it only mentioned The Wiggles, but they wrote this song with Marie Field. * The 1994 version uses guitar while the 2002 version uses piano. * The 1994 and 2002 versions play in C, the 2007 version plays in D and the 2019 version plays in A. * Jeff Fatt is uncredited for playing the piano in the 2002 version. Performances/Appearances Video Performances *Wiggly Safari *LIVE Hot Potatoes! *Dorothy the Dinosaur's Party Album Appearances *Yummy Yummy *Wiggly Safari *LIVE Hot Potatoes! * Walk With The Wiggles * Dorothy the Dinosaur * Party with The Wiggles Episode Appearances * Let's Have a Dance! (Wiggly Animation) * Pirate Dancing Shoes (Wiggly Animation) * Huff And Puff Your Balloon! Category:Songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:Yummy Yummy (album) songs Category:Yummy Yummy (US album) songs Category:Wiggly Safari songs Category:LIVE Hot Potatoes! songs Category:Wiggly Animation songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur's Party songs Category:1994 songs Category:1994 Category:2002 songs Category:2002 Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Animal Songs Category:Lullabies Category:Repeat Songs Category:2004 Category:2004 songs Category:Action Songs Category:Series 1 Category:Music Category:2001 Category:2001 songs Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:2003 Category:2003 songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Songs started without The Wiggles Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:2008 Category:2008 songs Category:2007 Category:2007 songs Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:Marie Field Songs Category:Walk With The Wiggles Songs Category:Party with The Wiggles Songs Category:1998 Category:1998 songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Series 5 Category:Songs that have song credit mistakes Category:Series 6 Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles Category:Wiggly Giggly Adventures (Rental Video) Songs Category:Lights, Camera, Action! (concert) songs Category:Santa's Rockin'! (concert) songs Category:Emma! songs Category:2019 Category:2019 songs Category:The Wiggly Safari Show Songs Category:Songs that are Sung in a Different Key Category:Re-make songs Category:YouTube Songs